


О взглядах, кратких встречах и запретном плоде

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: Всё, что остаётся Донёну — это тайные встречи, это быть вдвоём, но не рядом, и вечный страх, что кто-то узнает о его привязанности к безвестному воину и причинит вред тем, кто Донёну дорог.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О взглядах, кратких встречах и запретном плоде

**Author's Note:**

> Виги — корейские шашки; согласно обычаям, тот, кто старше, играет за белых, а тот, кто является более слабым противником, ходит первым.

Донёну не на что жаловаться: он рождён с золотой ложкой во рту, он никогда ни в чём не нуждался, его любит матушка и уважает отец, он делает успехи в изучении многих наук и не так уж плох в воинских искусствах, хоть и наверняка никогда не поведёт войско на битву. Он почтителен со старшими, но всегда может постоять за себя, потому что его язык так же остёр, как кинжал. Да и природа достаточно щедро одарила его привлекательным лицом, сильными плечами и той осанкой, что присуща лишь самым благородным.

Донён никогда бы не стал роптать на свою участь — по крайней мере вслух, — понимая, как жалко бы это выглядело, а его гордость слишком велика, чтобы он позволил кому-нибудь посчитать его жалким.

«Ваш ум, манеры и чувство собственного достоинства — это броня, точно такая же, как у воина, — когда-то давно произнёс один из его наставников. — Поэтому не позволяйте никому обнаружить в этой броне слабое место, ведь враг не станет колебаться, прежде чем поразить вас именно туда».

Донён запомнил — и живёт с этим заветом, по нему. Скрывая то, насколько тяготит его собственное существование, даже от себя самого.

Он принц, но он не старший сын. Он не будет править, ему никогда не узнать, каково это — тяжесть короны и взгляд с трона вниз, на склонившихся перед ним людей. У него есть привилегии, но вместе с тем он, по сути своей, ничто. Всего лишь собственность династии, вынужденный всегда оправдывать своё происхождение, служить до самого своего последнего вздоха.

Донён никогда и никому не скажет, но именно это его гордая душа и называет жалким существованием.

Его брат честный и достойный человек, он будет хорошим правителем, вот только его окружение совсем не внушает доверия: алчущая пожалований толпа, которая только и думает, как превратить короля в свою послушную марионетку. И толпа эта ненавидит того единственного человека, который стоит на какую-то несчастную ступеньку выше их и достаточно умён, чтобы видеть их насквозь.

Вся жизнь Донёна с тех самых пор, как он достаточно повзрослел для того, чтобы всё осознать, похожа на одну нескончаемую партию в виги, в которой он всегда на стороне чёрных и вынужден делать ход первым как заведомо слабейший.

Он знает, что однажды может проиграть партию и быть снятым с доски. Он знает, что однажды ему придётся продаться этим коварным корыстолюбцам и взять в жёны одну из их дочерей, чтобы умиротворить и привлечь на свою сторону. Но думать об этом Донёну горько, и иногда — только иногда! — он завидует простолюдинам из-за того, что те куда более свободны. У них есть хотя бы призрачная возможность отправиться туда, куда они хотят, или испытывать чувства к кому-то.

У Донёна нет и этого.

И даже то, что есть, он должен держать в строжайшей тайне.

Тэён ему и близко не ровня — он простолюдин, который не сможет даже имени своего написать; всё, что он умеет, — это владеть оружием настолько умело, чтобы попасть в дворцовую стражу. У него узловатые длинные пальцы, шрам возле глаза и смущённая улыбка, он кажется порой неуклюжим, а порой — напротив, пугающе быстр и ловок. И Донён сам не знает, почему именно с этим человеком ему настолько спокойно, почти как в далёком детстве на руках матушки, только чуточку _иначе_.

Всё начинается со взгляда, который он ловит случайно, точно солнечного зайчика в ладони, и думает, что ему показалось; продолжается такими же случайными встречами и новыми взглядами, которые его пугают — а ну, как это убийца, подкупленный влиятельными врагами? — и интригуют одновременно. А потом происходит та самая встреча в беседке, когда Донён не выдерживает и заговаривает первым, задаёт вопросы, которые волнуют его больше всего, и даже приказывает ему отвечать, бесцеремонно пользуясь своим положением.

У Тэёна красивые глаза: внимательные, цвета абрикосовых косточек, лучистые и очень честные. Донёну достаточно заглянуть в них один раз, чтобы понять — он не лжёт. И эта обжигающая честность вкупе с удивительным восхищением, с которым Тэён каждый раз смотрит на него с той самой случайной первой встречи, отзываются чем-то неведомым прежде в донёновой груди, прорастают там тем сильнее, чем прочнее Тэён входит в его жизнь.

Донён всё так же усердно трудится во благо своего брата и династии, он всё так же противостоит корыстолюбивым придворным, он всё так же практически не может позволить себе ничего из того, о чём втайне грезит, вот только теперь он то и дело проводит свои вечера не в одиночестве.

В маленькой беседке возле искусственного пруда прохладно и одновременно с этим до странного уютно. Донён позволяет себе распутать натирающие подбородок завязки головного убора и снять его: ему хватает того, что давит в груди, пусть даже это чувство и согревает удивительным образом. Тэён не осмеливается приблизиться к нему — так и остаётся на своём месте, словно бы он правда всего лишь несёт свою службу и охраняет, не более; но иногда он поворачивается, забывшись, и тогда в свете факелов Донён снова ловит тот самый взгляд, что так пленил его, и яркую улыбку на тонких губах. И в такие вот моменты напрочь забывает о придворных интригах и других своих тревогах.

В Тэёне есть что-то умиротворяющее — Донён не мог бы описать это словами, но всегда неизменно ощущает.

Тэён удивительно умеет слушать — Донён более чем уверен, что тот и половины из рассказанного им не понимает, но всё равно, никогда не перебивает и даже кивает или качает головой именно тогда, когда это нужно. Сам тот не очень-то многословен, но иногда это меняется — как будто некая внутренняя плотина в нём ломается, и слова льются рекой. Тогда Тэён рассказывает о своём детстве, о кроликах, которых он ловил голыми руками в траве, о пойманной им рыбе, о красоте гор и зелёных полей весной. У него безыскусная, но удивительно красивая манера речи, и Донёну порой достаточно просто опустить ресницы, чтобы окунуться во всё это с головой.

Ему кажется, что Тэёну больше подошло бы петь песни, чем убивать людей. Но он не может произнести это вслух, потому что не знает, будет ли это уместно.

Тэён порой приносит ему подарки: спелые персики, пахнущие сладким беззаботным летом, или маленькие букетики полевых цветов с тонкими, ломкими белыми лепестками. Донён тоже хотел бы подарить ему что-то в ответ — нечто, что могло бы без столь смущающих слов выразить всю ту благодарность, что он ощущает, и даже больше, — но не может: Тэён слишком гордый для подачек, он с самого начала дал понять, что не ищет дружбы ради покровительства. К тому же, если это будет какая-то дорогая вещь, она может выдать их связь, и встречи больше не будут тайными. Донён всё время чувствует, насколько он скован: своим положением, своими обязанностями, даже своей собственной природой. Будь он юной девушкой, всё было бы куда проще — любовь к молодому привлекательному воину хоть и осудили бы, но не настолько, как те чувства, что Донён прячет внутри себя как самую страшную на свете тайну, — хрупкие и нежные, будто лепестки тех самых цветов.

Он хотел бы хоть раз коснуться руки Тэёна — тонкой, небольшой, с длинными пальцами, покрытыми мозолями от постоянных тренировок с мечом, — и узнать, тёплая ли она на ощупь или же наоборот, холодная, как камень с речного дна. Он хотел бы, чтобы Тэён сел рядом с ним, чтобы обратился к нему не по титулу, а просто по имени.

Он хотел бы, как в детстве, убежать из дворца — вместе с Тэёном — и провести целый день как простолюдин, любуясь шумной суетой столицы и её тихими окрестностями.

Но всё, что ему остаётся, — это тайные встречи, это быть вдвоём, но не рядом, и вечный страх, что кто-то узнает о его привязанности к безвестному воину и причинит вред тем, кто Донёну дорог. А ещё — те краткие мгновения, когда он может заглянуть в глаза Тэёна и словно бы увидеть в них самого себя, сидящего на троне и с короной на голове.

И Донёну — _Второму принцу Донёну_ — хочется верить, что он сможет хранить свою тайну вечность.


End file.
